The Royal Family
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: This is mainly about the royal Saiyan family. Vegeta, Kisha, King Vegeta and his wife. Trunks and Bra are eventually in it to. Part of it is back on the Planet Vegeta. so read and see how they get off the Planet before Frieza blows it up...PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Dragon Ball Z

The Royal Family

Chapter 1

It was a very dull and boring morning for a Saiyan on the Planet Vegeta. Then all the sudden the dullness was shattered by King Vegeta.

"Kisha!! Where are you?" King Vegeta yelled but got no answer back.

"If I have to look for you! Answer me." He yelled but still no answer. But there was a noise. Some one was in a tree right behind the King.

"Ah ha! I found you Princess Kisha. You were care less." He turned around and looked up to see his 3-year-old daughter jumping towards him.

"Daddy! How did you know I was out hear?" Princess Kisha asked him as he caught her.

"We'll talk about that later. I have to talk to you. I'm getting remarried." A long silence followed that remark as they walked back towards the only building that hadn't been destroyed or damaged in any way, during the countless wars on the Planet Vegeta. Saiyans fighting Saiyans is a very distractive war especially when the moon is full (only once every 8 years). The planet looked like a mess but the Saiyans didn't seem to notice at all. It was a miracle two Saiyans walked by each other and they didn't hit each other. But no one hits the King or the Princess. Well they don't hit the Princess because when her power was tested as a baby she was called a Super Elite Saiyan. The highest class a Saiyan can achieve except becoming a super Saiyan but that hasn't been done in over 3 thousand years.

"So why are you getting married daddy?" Princess Kisha asked.

"Getting? Uh… may be I should rephrase got remarried." He said.

"OK. Why? Are we not doing gook on our own?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

"I need an heir Kisha." He said flatly.

"Uh… I thought I would just get married myself but a little brother sounds good. Can I be his sparing partner?" she said in a happy tone.

"So you don't mind at all?" Vegeta said in a stunned voice.

"No! I've always wanted a brother." She said smiling up at him.

"You'd only be 1/2 brother and sister. Although you were born first when I go your brother will take over." He said.

"I know, but I still keep some control don't I." She said.

"Of course you would." He said and they walked into the palace to let the Princess meet the new Queen and her new mother.

**********

Kisha's mother was killed in a major battle. Taking over a planet for Frieza! Not actual characters in the show.

*********

A year later, during an important battle. The battle would secure King Vegeta's place as King and he is no where to be seen. The only member of the family is the 4-year-old Princess Kisha. Fighting to keep her family in control.

King Vegeta is at his Queens side. She is having a child, an heir, a boy. They named him Vegeta. A few hours-latter Kisha stumbles in to the room where her father and step mother are looking at her brother. The battle had been won but with serious injures to Kisha. She leaned against the wall until she got her balance she walked forward and then losing her balance again she fell to her knees. She caught her breath and said:

"Why weren't you there?!" she stared at her father for an answer, but none came.

"We almost lost because you decided to take a break and not show up. Our warriors are thinking of going to the other side." She said losing her breath again.

"Doctor! Kisha needs medical attention." The king said.

"I don't need a doctor. I need to know why!" she yelled.

"All right. Kisha you have a brother. His name is Vegeta." He said. She was pretty injured and bleeding but she stood up and pushed the doctor away from her. She walked over to her parents and looked at the child.

"He's adorable." She smiled at her dad and said 

"He's a brother not a step brother. And that's final." Then she laughed and smiled again looking at Prince Vegeta. Then she started to collapse but king Vegeta caught her.

"It's all right." He said. He picked her up and took another look and Prince Vegeta. King Vegeta then took her to another bed.

**********

While she was unconscious Prince Vegeta got away from the Queen some how. He fell to the floor but not a sound came from him. He crawled around until he crawled into King Vegeta's leg.

"What the…Vegeta! What are you doing down there?" the King said as he picked up the Prince. "One day you will be king my son." The king said then took him back to his bed.

Kisha was unconscious for two days. When she woke up King Vegeta and his Queen were looking out the window. Prince Vegeta was in bed asleep. She got up walked over to his side and looked at him for a long time. Then the doctor came in and said, "Kisha!" this got the attention of king Vegeta. "You shouldn't be up Princess!" the doctor said in a concerned tone.

"Oh leave her alone doctor." King Vegeta said.

"You have no right telling me what I should or shouldn't be doing. You should be more concerned about your son. He's in worse condition then I am." Kisha said.

"My son has not been in any battles." The doctor said.

"Oh yeah! Well why don't you go talk to the traitor before you go shooting your mouth off." Kisha said in a very obviously angry tone.

"My son is no traitor. If he fought in a battle it would be on this side!" the doctor said also in an obviously angry tone to.

"Oh Really!" Kisha said. The doctor walked up to her and said, "Really!" and then hit her in the stomach. Since she was so badly injured in the battle she fell to the floor. As she fell she hit Vegeta's bed and he began to cry. King Vegeta stepped forward and knocked the daylights out of the doctor. Then he went to pick up Kisha but she said, "Leave…Me…Alone. I don't need…your help to stand up…on my own two feet." He backed off and she got up. They both walked over to Vegeta's side. 

*************

An hour later there was some arguing in the hall. Kisha go up looked out of the door _Hum, I guess he didn't know _she thought as she watched the doctor and his son. The boy saw that there was some one watching him. He walked over kicked the door open. And saw his worst nightmare King Vegeta with an heir.

"A boy! No! It must die!" the guy yelled. Then he tried to shoot an energy beam and Prince Vegeta but couldn't. He found himself on the floor with Kisha standing over him.

"You won't live this time. You've pissed me off now!" she was ready to shoot an energy beam at the young man but found herself on the floor with the doctor standing over her. The boy got back up walked over to the door and was getting ready to try to kill the new prince again. But the doctor looked back to find him dead.

"Told ya!" Kisha said and laughed. Then the doctor looked back and Kisha and said,

"You killed my son. Now I kill you." Just then King Vegeta walked out and saw the doctor hit Kisha again. King Vegeta blasted the doctor into oblivion.

"You dare to strike the Princess twice and try to kill the Prince!!" then Kisha gets up and walks over to her dad's side, and they walked back into the room together as if nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hi this story has 9 chapters plus The Royal Family 2. Sorry it's taking me so long to get it up. Please be patient. I'm not done with the second one yet but I'm working on it. Later Yaiko Youkai! ^_^ 

Dragon Ball Z

The Royal Family

Chapter 2

When Vegeta's power was tested he was called a super elite Saiyan. When he was one Kisha started to teach him things like; common sense, blocking an attack, and countering an attack.

"Vegeta here is you life long sparing partner." King Vegeta said when the prince was two.

"But...you said I could be his sparing partner." Kisha whined because King Vegeta had pointed over to Nappa.

"Kisha you all ready have one." The King said.

"Put mine with him, and me with Vegeta." A minute or two went by as king Vegeta thought about it.

"Why?" he questioned." well that's an odd and stupid question. It took him that long to come up with that. Kisha thought.

"A Super Elite should spar with a Super Elite. And since there are only two of us we make the best partners." Kisha answered logically.

"All right but when one of you leaves the planet you take your old partners understood." The King said.

"Yes sir. Perfectly!" Kisha said as she was bowing. Finally I get rid of Raddiz. Thank Kame!!! Kisha thought.

The next day Kisha took it easy, but she couldn't take it too easy sparing with Vegeta because she had all ready taught him a lot. King Vegeta was watching them.

"STOP!!!" he yelled, "What are you doing? Don't take it easy on him. Do it for real. Make him work for it!" the king said.

"But...he's not up to my level yet." Kisha said.

"He would get there a lot quicker if you'd stop PLAYING AROUND with him." the King yelled and Kisha With a look of shock and terror on her face, she bowed a little and said, "Yes sir sorry."

"Just get on with it." The king said. Kisha stood back up and turned to Prince Vegeta.

"Look alive. It's getting harder. I'm going to get faster." Kisha said to her little brother.

"Go for it. I have a little surprise for you when ever your done talking that is." Prince Vegeta said in a cocky tone.

"Cocky aren't we lil brother. Come and get it any time." Kisha said in her own cocky tone.

Vegeta finally decided to attack her and he was right he did have a surprise for her. Because she was the one defending and he was attacking.

"Having fun yet?" Vegeta asked his older sister.

"Oh yeah. I'm having a peachy time!" Kisha said in a sarcastic tone. She could only move fast enough to dodge his attacks by inches. She through a punch and missed him completely. He was behind her and as she was turning around he attacked hitting her in the side and then in the face. He landed several good hits. She swung back and missed again he hit her in the stomach then in the face again. She fell to the ground on her butt. She was bleeding from her lips and over her right eye. Her arms were scratched and pants were tore as well.

"Not on your level huh!" King Vegeta said walking over to the two.

"Well...he...shouldn't be...with what I've taught him!" she said in a surprised tone trying to catch her breath.

"I've taught myself a little." Prince Vegeta said in an amused tone.

"I can see that Vegeta." Kisha said still sitting on the ground.

"Hahahahaha...that's my son. Teach your self. You didn't think of that did you? Well today's training is over!" Prince Vegeta helped Kisha up.

"You've had it next time lil brother. I've got a plan for you!" Kisha said.

"You're a sore loser." Prince Vegeta said laughing a little.

"I'm not a sore loser. I get even though." Kisha said and looked down at Vegeta and smiled. 

"You are too, Kisha." King Vegeta said.

"What?!" Kisha asked in surprise at her father joining their conversation.

"A sore loser." King Vegeta said.

"Well I guess I can be!" Kisha said and they all laughed the in tire way back to the palace.

Authors Note 2: It's me again sorry it's a short chapter. But I'm not going 14 chapters back (including The Royal Family part 2 chapters.) and making it longer sorry. I'm lazy. Please Review. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: it's me again. I'm working as fast as I can on this I go back to school on the 7th of this month so that will slow me down a little. Sorry it can't be helped. Please Review!! ~_~

**__**

Dragon Ball Z

The Royal Family

Chapter3

When Vegeta was four, King Vegeta was planning to attack Freiza to get rid of him once and for all.

"Why did we align ourselves with Frieza any way?" Kisha asked a little confused and angry at the same time.

"Yeah! He just uses us as his personal slaves. We are killing in his name and not for Saiyans. I don't like it." Prince Vegeta said agreeing with Princess Kisha.

"It's better to align with the devil instead of be in his way. Until your strong enough to kill the devil." Kind Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. For several days the planned and tried to find the best way to destroy Frieza. A saiyan was no match for him, but if every one fought as one they would be able to do it. Still there was that damn Saiyan pride. So they decided to destroy his ship with his on it.

When the day came to attack him, he called for prince Vegeta to be brought to him. They did as they were told. King Vegeta knowing that his only son was on Frieza. They boarded the ship. Frieza was waiting for them along with all his worriers, except Vegeta, he was locked in a dark cell.

"Grab the Princess but don't put her with the Prince. Kill the rest. I'll take care of the Planet!" Frieza said and turned to look at a screen Bardock was the only Saiyan besides the boarding party to fight Frieza. Zarbon grabbed Kisha and Dadoria Killed King Vegeta.

"NOOO!!!" Kisha yelled trying to get away from Zarbon, but she couldn't. He took her to a cell near Vegeta's then through her in it.

"I ever get my hands on you Frieza I'll kill you, you Bastered!!" Kisha yelled, "I SWEAR IT!!!" She screamed. This got Vegeta's attention he looked up then stood up. 

"Kisha is that you?" Vegeta said walking towards his cell door.

"Of course it's me Vegeta!!!" Kisha said still very angry.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" he asked in a little scared tone.

"Vegeta…Frieza is…is trying to kill all Saiyan's." Kisha said.

"What about dad is he all right?" Vegeta asked. He didn't ask about his mother because she had died the same way as Kisha's mother.

"Oh Vegeta… he's…he's dead. He was the first they killed." Kisha said on the verge of tears.

Ten minutes later Frieza told Zarbon to bring Kisha to him. When Zarbon and Kisha arrived at his side Zarbon wouldn't release her. Then Frieza blew up the Planet Vegeta. Then Zarbon let go of her and she fell to her knees.

"Don't tell Vegeta what happened today! If you do I'll just have to kill you and him." Frieza said.

"I swear I'll kill you or some Saiyan will." Kisha said with tears falling from her eyes.

"We shall see. Zarbon take the Princess back to her cell."

Later that night when the guard had fell asleep she told Vegeta what she had seen. They both vowed one of them would get revenge. 

"Hey Vegeta! Do you remember what dad said a few day's ago?" Kisha asked.

"Yeah! About the devil?" Vegeta answered.

"Yes that's what we're going to do!" Kisha said.

"Oh it worked perfectly last time." Vegeta said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well Vegeta we are all that's left. So we have to do some thing." Kisha said in an up set tone. They argued for the next hour, but decided to go along with that plan.

Two years later they found Raditz and Nappa. Frieza now had his Gynu Force and Saiyan Force. Every one even Frieza himself ridiculed and humiliated the Saiyan Forces. Finally a year later Frieza told them what really happened to planet and King Vegeta. Nappa and Raditz couldn't stand working for him anymore, but couldn't figure out why Vegeta and Kisha still bowed to his orders. But Vegeta told them that they (Vegeta and Kisha) knew all along who destroyed their father and their planet and he realized that all that truly mattered now was strength so they could defeat Frieza and he, himself could become ruler of the universe. So they all decided to continue to work for Frieza.

Frieza seeing that Vegeta was not surprised by the news summoned Kisha.

"I told you not to tell Vegeta" Frieza said.

"I told him what was going on when you sent me to my cell the first time he figured the rest out for himself." Kisha said. Frieza told Zarbon to teach Kisha a lesson. He didn't want to kill her just make an example out of her. She was held by Dadoria and beat by Zarbon. When she was took back to the Saiyan forces living quarters she was almost dead. About ten minutes later Vegeta came in and found her lying on the floor. He moved her to a bed and took care of her for the next two weeks. When she got better she told him what happened.

"You mean they did that to you because I didn't look surprised!" Vegeta said in surprise.

"Yeah! But don't do any thing we're not strong enough to defeat Zarbon and Dadoria more-or-less Frieza." So they stayed loyal to Frieza.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Dragon Ball Z

__

The Royal Family

Chapter 4

A few year have passed and Vegeta and the other three Saiyans stayed loyal to Frieza

"Hey Kisha what ever happened to that boy we sent to Earth?" Vegeta asked. 

"You mean Kakarot. He should still be on Earth. Do you want me to take Raditz and see if he's there? That would make us five and as strong as the Gynu Force. If not stronger then." Kisha said.

"Yes do that. And Kisha let Raditz do all the fighting. You stay out of sight. If they beat Raditz, I'll come and I'll need to know all I can about these Earthlings." Vegeta said.

"As you wish brother." Kisha smirked.

"Don't do that it's freaky!" Vegeta said.

"All right." Kisha said.

****

One year later Raditz and Kisha landed on earth. 

"Find Kakarot do what ever it takes to get him to join us. And if he won't kill him understood!" Kisha said.

"Yes Mamm. But what will you be doing?" Raditz asked the Princess not bothering to use the correct way of addressing her. She didn't seem to care much though all of them had relaxed on using the proper names.

"Research! Why Kakarot never completed his mission." Kisha said. Then they split up. Raditz found Piccolo first and then Goku (his target.) he did as he was told he used any means he could think of to get Kakarot to join but he wouldn't. So Raditz tried to kill him but got himself killed. Piccolo told him about the Dragon Balls just before he killed Raditz.

:::Hey Vegeta! Did you hear that! I'm going to find out about these Earthlings and these Dragon Balls. They might come in handy.::: Kisha said to Vegeta in her thoughts.

:::Do that! Nappa and I will be there in one year!::: Vegeta said to Kisha in his thoughts. At that Vegeta and Nappa took off in their space pods for earth. 

Kisha was watching the fighters for Earth over the next year Kisha collected the information she needed. When she arrived at the battlefield Vegeta and Nappa were standing on the right and the Earth's Special Forces were standing on the left.

"Hey they've brought a friend people heads up." Piccolo said.

"Take a chill pill Piccolo!" Kisha said.

"How do you know my name?" Piccolo demanded.

"I know all your names. Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tein, Choutzu, Piccolo, Yajirobi, and Goku as you call him. Were is Yajirobi any way? Stuffing his fat face most likely! I've been here for a year learning about you!" Kisha said with a very visible smirk on her face. 

"You came here with Raditz?" Piccolo asked in a stunned tone.

"Well, Raditz came with me, but yes." Then she turned around and walked over to Vegeta.

"Are you going to have a free-for-all, send Nappa in first, or use the little green Men?" Kisha asked him.

"The little green men. Nappa there should be 6 of them!" Vegeta said. Then Nappa grew them it was 6 on 6.

They fought for several hours and by the time Goku got there 4 of them were dead. Piccolo, Yamcha, Tein, and Choutzu. Then Goku fought Nappa and made him mad.

"I was the commander-in-chief of the whole Saiyan Army. You're a third class Saiyan." Nappa yelled. Kisha had been sitting down at that remark she stood up.

"You were what?! What the Hell is this around my neck?!" Kisha yelled in a very angry tone. (The Saiyan in charge of the Military wore a necklace.)

"Uhm Princess! Sorry forgive me!" Nappa begged. 

"I don't forgive any one. I should kill you!" Kisha yelled.

"Oh, Kisha leave him alone." Vegeta said.

"No! He's pissed me off now. I'll leave him alone for now but he will die today. For insulting my intelligence and pride as a Saiyan Worrier." Kisha said still very angry.

"Fine! Come back over her and sit down." She sat back down and the fight continued.

Vegeta got very angry at the way Nappa was fighting and called him down. As Nappa was coming down he spotted Krillin and Gohan then he went after them. Goku went after him. Goku broke Nappa's back and then threw him in front of Vegeta and Kisha. Vegeta grabbed him by the hand and threw him into the air above them and killed him.

"Oh Vegeta! You know I wanted to kill him!" Kisha whined.

"You did didn't you. Oops! I forgot." Vegeta said with an evil smile on his face.

"No you didn't you were just being mean. Weren't you?" Kisha whined.

"Oh you know me to well!" Vegeta said and they both laughed.

Hey! These two are more…more friendly to each other. Gohan thought.

"Hay! Kakarot I thought we were going to fight in this century!" Vegeta said.

"I know of a better place!" Goku said.

"Where-ever lead the way!" Vegeta said and Goku, Vegeta and Kisha went to at different battlefield.

"Hey! I've got a question. Why do you let him order you around, Humm? Are you afraid of him? If you are you could join us. I'm much stronger." Goku side to Kisha.

"Kakarot, watch your mouth you…" Kisha said.

"KISHA!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"WHAT!!!!" Kisha yelled back at him.

"Leave this to me." Vegeta said.

"Why should i. Kakarot! I'm going to shove those words down you throat. Do you understand me!" Kisha said.

"KISHA!!! I'm fighting him now! You're so damn mad it's a miracle you can see at all!" Vegeta said.

"Fine!" Kisha said crossing her arms over her chest.

"See you're still taking his orders." Goku said.

"All right that's it. Leave her alone you Baka!" Vegeta yelled and attacked Goku. Kisha sat down and started to test her new sensing abilitys.

About 10 Minutes Later!

"Hey watch it!" Kisha yelled as she jumped as high as she could. When she landed back on the ground Vegeta landed beside her.

"Are you all right?" Vegeta asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine. Who shot that beam?!" Kisha said very annoyed.

"Kakarot did!" Vegeta said.

"You all right down there?" Goku asked.

"None of you business Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"I wasn't asking you Vegeta. I was asking her." Goku said.

"What do I have to do put on NEON cloths for you to see me down here." Kisha yelled.

"I shot at Vegeta he moved." Goku whined.

"No Excuse!" Kisha yelled at Goku then she turned to Vegeta, "Finish this!" she said then flew over to another rock and sat down practicing her sensing ability's again. Goku and Vegeta were fighting again.

****

About Three Hours Later!

Kisha heard Vegeta scream and she opened her eyes then stood up. Vegeta had been hit by Goku's Kame Hame Wave while trying to use his own Galit Gun! She sensed for Vegeta and found him on the beam. Then she looked at Goku with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Hey Kakarot! Good one but you don't have the energy to take on me now. And neither does your little friend Yajirobe!" Kisha yelled.

"We'll find some way to stop you!" Goku said. Then Kisha looked up.

"So ! he's off your beam. Mad he's mad, too." Kisha said then turned back to Goku, "I don't even think you have enough power to deal with him!" Kisha said pointing up into the sky.

"He's never been defeated!" Kisha said with a smile on her face.

"Well there's always a first time." Goku said.

"Not by you. You're too weak!" Kisha said then Vegeta landed beside her.

"You all right." Kisha asked noticing Vegeta was breathing heard.

"Course I'm all right!!!" Vegeta yelled at her then caught his breath, "Sorry! I have to transform to beat him." Vegeta said. 

"But Vegeta there is no Moon here on Earth it was destroyed. Do you plan on using Bardock's little technic?" Kisha said and looked at Vegeta a little stunned.

"Yes! Kakarot your own fathers invention will be your undoing!" Vegeta said.

"My father!" Goku said confused as Vegeta threw and energy ball into the sky. Kisha spun around and closed her eyes.

******************

**__**

Authors Note: please review. The chapters will start getting better and more organized I promise it's been a long time since I wrote this stuff. So sorry! 


End file.
